


Forever

by KukkiisArt



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I know, M/M, Other, hand holding, scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/pseuds/KukkiisArt
Summary: Eddie is going through an all-time-low after losing Venom in the battle against Riot. He's not coping well... but maybe there's still hope?





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm tired and wrote this during a time where I should be asleep. I hope it makes some sort of sense. I was listening to sad music. I'm sorry XD

Eddie Brock, was many things, but ‘forgetful’ was not one of them. In fact he had an excellent memory. A trait that made him as good at his job as he was. And Eddie Brock was the best at his job. And yet… no matter how sharp his memory usually was… the events of last night were nothing but a blur. Maybe it was the high fever that was burning his skin and rattling his bones. Maybe he should be at a hospital right now, and not on his couch, in an apartment full of bullet holes.

How unreal it all felt. Men chasing him down with guns because he’d somehow gotten infected with a parasite that they wanted back. One more time he tried to recall the events of last night. His 0% success chance battle with Riot. The sensations of dying… and coming back to life. The sensation of being whole, of determination and success. And... the sensation of being torn in two. Physically and mentally. 

Until he became the Symbiote’s host, Eddie believed he was okay. Sure he’d lost his job. But he was himself. He could get back to his feet. It’d just take time. He could fix things with Annie. Be better. But then the strange alien organism had entered his life. Had entered **him**. And for the first time in his life he realised that not one day of his miserable existence had he been...whole. Being with the symbiote, becoming Venom. It had scared him at first. Actually, the thought was still a little frightening. But for the first time in his life he felt the way he’d always craved to feel. 

He felt like someone who had the power to **change** things. To make a real difference. Being a reporter was one thing. Bringing down corrupt companies through public attention and lawsuits worked sometimes. But not all the time. Companies had their ways to buy themselves out of trouble. But Venom… Venom acted fast. Venom didn’t need attorneys and judges. Venom could make big, rich men face justice on the spot. Venom was more powerful than Eddie Brock could have ever been. It made him… whole. He was no longer just Eddie. He was… two. Them. Together in symbiosis. Forever.

But no more. He could still feel the fireblast. He could feel the symbiote’s matter being torn and scorched as it shielded him and saved his life. 

Eddie rolled himself onto his side, pressing his hot, sweaty face into both of his hands and bit down a pained sob. He’d tried to compare the pain to what a passionate athlete must feel after getting into an accident and ending up paralyzed. But it was different. It was more. Like the hypothetical athlete, he’d lost limbs, and he’d lost purpose. But he also lost… a person. 

The symbiote wasn’t really a person in the human sense. But it was… a personality. It was sentient. Sassy. It made him angry. It scared him. It brought him nothing but trouble. It was exhausting… and it made him laugh. It made him feel at ease like nothing ever had before. It made him feel protected and appreciated. 

And now it was gone. The voice in his head, gone. The unsettling shifting, tingling and stirring in his muscles, his gut and underneath his skin, gone. His constant hunger, gone. 

He remembered swimming to the shore, his mind in a daze. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten home yesterday. But he’d woken up on his couch, still wearing his soaked clothes. Every bone and muscle in his body was hurting. But what stood out the most was the silence. Tears were rolling down his face for the nth time today. His jaw clenched so tightly that it made his entire head hurt.

First and foremost Eddie didn’t quite understand why it hurt so much. He’d only met the symbiote a few days ago… But it didn’t matter. It was a fact that it hurt. It hurt because he’d lost his other half. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the end of their strange relationship had come much too soon. That they’d been meant for something greater. Venom could have changed the world for the better. Venom could’ve… 

“Fuck…”

Eddie forced himself to sit up on the couch. It was early morning, the sun was only slowly creeping up high enough to hit his dirty windows, or… whatever was left of his windows anyway. 

His head was spinning. He was cold and hot. Hungry and thirsty. And absolutely everything hurt.

“Get a grip!” He told himself before slowly getting off the, now wet, couch. He stripped out of his wet clothes on his way to the bathroom. The fabric was stubbornly clinging to his sweaty skin. It felt disgusting. What he needed was a shower, dry clothes and then he’d go out and buy breakfast somewhere. Somewhere with lots of people. Somewhere where there were enough distractions for this piercing loneliness to disappear. 

He just felt like shit because he was sick. He’d just have to get better, and then he’d cope just fine. Maybe he had some strangely intense withdrawals. Could one could get withdrawals from sharing a body with an alien? How was he supposed to know. Nobody knew, probably.

He’d be fine. Life would go on. He’d cope.

\---

One week passed. And frankly… Eddie wasn’t coping. Like, at all. Even someone who’d never met him before could see that he wasn’t doing well. It wasn’t like the break up with Annie. Or like losing his job. 

This was different. 

“-die?”

“Eddie?!” Anne’s voice was more than concerned, and Eddie noticed he’d been spacing out for a while now. He quickly pressed the phone closer to his ear.  
“Yea, sorry I’m here, what were you saying?”  
A sigh from the other side.  
“I’m asking where you are.”  
“Oh just… walking around town.”  
“You’re at the bay again.”  
“It’s nice to walk by the water.”  
“Eddie…”

The tone in her voice hurt. She was worried. She pitied him. She was speaking to him as if he was a child. She sounded exhausted. It hurt.  
“Look, Annie, I’m fine. It’s just a walk. It’s healthy! I’m taking care of myself.”  
“Eddie…he’s… not there anymore.”  
“Who’s not there?”  
“It’s been a week… you said it yourself, they can’t survive that long in our atmosphere without a host and-”  
“Oh sorry Annie, I just found a doughnut stand, I’m hanging up.”  
“Eddie you have t-”  
Click.

He took a deep breath. And then another. 

He really wasn’t coping. 

Several times now he’d tried to reason with himself. Why did he miss the symbiosis so much. It wasn’t like the two of them had been getting along exceptionally well. It wasn’t like they’d known each other for ages. But then why?

Eddie walked down to the rocky shore, sitting down where he always sat. Every day. 

_Venom?_

He called out inside his mind.

“Venom…”

And with his voice.

“Are you really gone???”

The same question. Again and again.   
But never an answer.

Hours went by of him just sitting on a rock and staring at the ripples on the water. Until it was too chilly to stay out here and he shivered, rubbing his arms as he got up and walked back to his motorbike. He felt his stomach rumble at him angrily. He hadn’t eaten nearly enough all day. He’d been hungry the whole time but he just… ignored it. During his entire ride home he was hyper aware of just how hungry he was. Annie had good reasons to be worried. He wasn’t the best at taking care of himself. So as soon as the door had fallen into lock behind him he was raiding the fridge. The freezer too. 

And not long after he was shoveling tater tots into his face. Until the food actually touched his taste buds he’d felt nothing but hungry. But the second the familiar flavour filled his mouth he could feel his eyes stinging. His face was hot and it took every bit of self control he could muster not to start crying over his food. 

Hungry. 

He shoveled a bigger fork full of food into his mouth. Swallowing was a little hard because he was rushing and not chewing properly. But it didn’t matter.

Hungry.

After the fifth fork he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. One hand clenched into a fist, the other shoving more food into his mouth.

So Hungry.

While chewing on some tater tots he grabbed the bar of chocolate that he’d bought earlier to cheer himself up. And as soon as he’d swallowed he bit a huge chunk out of the chocolate. The mix of flavours was strange but nothing mattered anymore. He was just so hungry. 

A small pained noise left his throat against his will after he’d swallowed the chocolate as well.

_Come back_

Another bite.

_Please come back_

More chocolate.

_what happened to US?!_

Silence. 

He wiped the empty plate clean off the table, before slamming his forehead against the cheap wood. It stung much more than expected. 

“Ow, shit…” He grumbled, his voice pathetically broken from all the times he’d cried in the past days.

He took a deep breath and shuffled into the bathroom. His mirror image wasn’t friendly to him today either.

“You look like shit, Eddie.” He mumbled, touching the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His gaze wandered up a little and as expected he’d banged his head against the table a little too enthusiastically. The skin was scraped und bright red. It would probably bruise and make him look like even more of a mess.

With a deep sigh he splashed water into his face, washing away sweat, tears, blood, food crumbs… and then he looked at himself again. Just in time to watch as the small cuts on his forehead closed as if by magic.

Eddie felt like his heart stopped for a moment. He raised his hand and touched his forehead. Healed. No bump. No cuts. No pain. It was so quiet in the bathroom he could hear his own blood rushing in his ears. 

He was scared. Scared that he was imagining this. That this was the next step into insanity. Hallucinations. That if he spoke up...there would be no answer...again. He wasn’t sure just how many more times he could take the quiet. And yet… he was suddenly filled with desperate hope. 

“Venom…?”

Silence.

His heart sunk and he let his head hang low. Of course. Of cour-

**”Are weak… Eddie… Need… more time…**

His head shot up and he was once again staring at his own mirror image. Eyes wide. Mouth agape. The deep, dark voice that had once frightened him so much… was weak now. Weak and very quiet. But no matter how small the voice was. It meant the world to Eddie Brock, whose loneliness ended as abruptly as it had started.

Without a second thought he stormed back into the kitchen, grabbing all the money he could find and left the house. Out to Mrs. Chen’s store. To buy food. More food. To quench the returning hunger. The thirst. To help his other heal. 

He was in and out of the store so fast Mrs. Chen didn’t even have time to ask him what had him so excited. Or to lecture him on looking like a mess again. 

_I got us. I got us…_   
He kept repeating the words in his head. Over and over and over. He wasn’t even feeling relieved right now. All he could think about was that he had to help. He had to the symbiote to heal. He had to help his other to grow stronger again. The door fell into lock and Eddie started eating. Feasting. 

He kept eating until he felt sick and then some more until it got so bad that he nearly threw up. So he lay down, hoping it’d help to keep the food down. One way or another he fell asleep. 

Fighting.  
Death.  
Rebirth.  
Victory  
Fire.

**Goodbye Eddie**

“NO! VENOM!”

He shot up from his bed. Sweat pearling on his forehead.

“Hh…. I didn’t imagine it right?”

He looked at the empty food trays on the table.

“You’re really still here, right?”

 

He waited. The pause was almost killing him. But then… finally. He felt something stir inside him. He felt a slither underneath his skin. A shift in his muscles.

**Always here…Eddie**

Eddie’s tense expression broke into a smile so soft not even Anne would have recognized him anymore. 

“How are you feeling?”

**Better… Stronger… But still hungry...**

Another small pause. But Eddie felt that the symbiote wasn’t done talking just yet… it was… thinking.

**Sad? Eddie?**

“No… Not anymore…”

**Miss us?**

“Yes… I missed you… missed US...so much. I thought you were gone in the fire. I thought I’d lost you… lost US.”

Silence.

Eddie could sense his other trying its best to find appropriate words. But there were none, it seemed. Instead he felt the familiar and yet strange sensation of liquid bleeding out of his skin. Black slime dripping through his skin and forming shapes. 

 

This was certainly a visual that any sensible human being should find highly disconcerting. But to Eddie it was the most beautiful thing he’d seen all week.

The slime formed into something resembling a big hand. Fingers slipping between his own. On reflex Eddie’s hand closed around the other’s. Squeezing it tightly before he raised it to his face and pressed his lips against the black skin. It was so soft. So warm. Gently pulsating. He knew he would never let go of this hand again. He would protect his other with everything he had. They would protect each other. 

**What is this?**

“Hm?”

**Not sad… but tears are falling? Don’t understand…**

“Relief… Love....”

**Love… like what we feel for Anne?**

“Stronger… I didn’t think that was possible but… it’s stronger.”

**Love.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this... <3  
> It's been a while since I've written.... >W<


End file.
